buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GX Prodigy/My RP BF Drive(Buddyfight Drive)
Important I can not start the RP until I have all of the NPC's *Important we will be doing this RP on the buddyfight fanon wikia so post over there and post on my wall over there as well Well guys brace yourselves this may be long but it will be worth the read ^.^ . As the title says I will be making an RP called BF(Buddyfight) Drive it's my remake of Dragon Drive you should search it it's a good show. Anyways the RP will be on Earth and there will be teens, kids and adults. Also there will be a combined lower school, and two high schools. I think I will make a college and add other things as the RP progess. If you have any ideas of what I should do for a college. I strongly suggest that you guys the participators mske you character start out young because the RP is Daily meaning your character will get older. To make sure that this RP does not die there are mods that will put help establish the RP and put up the days. As of right now the current mods are Xros,Blacklion,and I. We will try to post the RP daily. There will be a tournament every last Saturday of the month and the top 3 players from each high school will compete against each other in a best of 3 match for the title of best high school and the college students(If you guys make one) will have tournaments aswell. Then the team of highschooler will face the college team.(I guess to be fair once your character gets in college he won't age unless you want him or her too. If you do post a message on my wall and I will allow it. Also, those who fight against each other please post on my wall if you win or lose that way i can depend your ranking. You will not be ranked unless you have at least 50 matches(I know it's high bu you can have a fight everyday if you like) If you think that it's too high then tell me in the comments below what you think the least amount of fights to be ranked should be. At the start of a new month I will try to post the rankings and yes tournament fights count towards your rank. I will try to start the fanfic sometime in October if there are enough people to participate. You can make multiple characters and I will need NPC's. The NPC's can not do anything other than what they are supposed to do. If you NPC has a child then you must be the creator of both the Child and the NPC. The following NPC's I need will be teachers, MC's, chefs, principals, BF CEO(Yes you can participate in fights but you have to be in college to be the CEO), I can not remeber anymore at the time but if you feel that there should be an NPC that i did not name add one in the comments below and if I find it useful I will add it in here.If you NPC is accepted i will reply you. There is a catch though All of those who have or are still competeing in Gallatin's RP are old and have great-gran kids that are in lower school sorry but that's how that has to work if you want to make a character make a blog post and then link it in the comments and i reply yes or no meaning you are acceoted or not. Now time for the fun part. Since one can progress daily in the RP you grow older by one year on your birthday. Those who start in lower school can move all the way to college even though that means that this will have to be going strong for like 13 years, but that can not happen if i do not have many supporters and participators. Some of you guys might be wondering what's the name of the lower school, middle schools and college are? The lower school is Miyanka Academy, the middle schools are Miyagi and Funka Academy, and the college is Mikado University named after the infamous Gao Mikado ^.^ The lowerschool focuses on learning and Buddy fighting. I need teachers and say the subject you are. Reading will be teaching about buddy monster's skill as in the written text. Math will be teaching how to deal damage effectively as in Hades fall and onimaru combos and stuff like that. Science is like a free period experimenting decks and combos yes you can fight during science class. I think that there will be a class each day so that you're not overwhelmed. Teachers can assign homework but they must be relevant. You do not have to turn the assignment in XD but you will be frowned upon.Teachers can make up their own assignments. However in science class there is no simulation meaning that you fight with a tablemat. OK those who fight with a certain world get a buff at the begining of the game. I believe that the buffs are somewhat even if you disagree with me please say so in the comments below. the buffs are that magic world can add two spells of choice to hand, katana world gets to add two ninja arts by choice to hand, danger world can add ONE monster OR weapon to hand of choice, dragon world can add ONE shield of choice to hand, dungeon world can add ONE monster to hand, and ancient can add ONE (I know ancient is already to strong XD but) size 3 of choice to hand. As for legend, Darkness Dragon, and Hero I am not sure yet. You guys are now probably thinking this is nothing like Dragon drive -.- but XD I am not done yet. To get to BF Drive you have to go after school Which is when the teacher says that class is over. Walk on the street and look for Aiden's House. Can't miss it just say that your character sees Aiden's house. Then say can i go to you closet then say that Aiden nods(Aiden is old) that is only for the first time that you enter. You do not have to do this every single time you want to play BF Drive. Next Go to the closet and move the shoe rack on the wall. Then you will see a red button that say BF Drive. Press the button then the ground will open below you. You will fall into a bouncy house(Nothing can pop it). You will see a female android come up to you and say,"Hello Welcome to BF Drive______" Whatever your name is. She will hand you a watch and when you want to leave just say "Teleport and you will be teleported outside of Aiden's house with the watch still on your wrist. To fight go to your opponent(whoever is down there) and tell them that you challenge them. They will answer either yes or no. If they answer yes a seat will appear behind them and you and you will be asked to put on a helmet that looks much of that of a motorcycle hemlet. Then sitback, relax and bith of you close the visor, close your eyes then say "Begin!" You will then open your eyes and you will then be in a grassy field in which your cards come to life as in being real and can talk.(No cussing please you will be warned by one of the mods). You and your opponent are not the only ones in this field, others who are fighting will be there as well so be careful not to jum into their battle because you will be disqualified and will count as a loss on your win/loss ratio.You can not feel the damage but on the watch that you wear your lifepoints will be shown. At zero the match is automatically ended and the win/loss ratios is calculated(send me if you win or loss or it will not be counted and your opponent must verify that it's true or not)(I suggest that all fight be fought on otakons simulator or tco). Also, at the start of the fight both challengers get the buff of their world. A character can not change their world unless getting approval by me and telling me why they are changing their world. All school tournaments will take placein BF Drive and also for those who do not want to fight you have the option to watch. On your watch there will be an option to watch. Whe you press that option scroll down and find the name of the person who is fighting and you will be teleported to their battle instantly. To make a class session your techer will make a post and you guys will reply to the comments on his or her wall. Please do what is expected to be done if you can't handle that then you might be kicked out of the school and well the only way to get back in is by my approval but you must reply to the teacher's comment and apologize for what you did XD. I am not sure if I mentioned the middle schools but Miyagi is about learning from your mistakes and gathering new techniques. While Funka is just military BF Teachers have fun with that XD. I know that my teachers will probably be the NPC's taken so it's first come first serve. All students can not go to Funka or Miyagi there needs to be a balance. If there is no balance then students will be transfered randomly by the pricipals which i believe there are only 4 spots open for that. I believe that there are only 24 teachers availible so first come first serve. Darkness Dragon, Legend and Hero may not be used ubtil they have enough cards to make a deck of. If you have a deck leave a link in the character template or leave a post on my wall. Before I forget, One last thing that I would like to add is that when you finish a fight on the sim or on tco script it please so that it comes alive in words. If you have any suggestions that you think that I should add put it in the comments below and i will try to reply to you. Thanks and tell others about my RP BF Drive. I could make global tournament but that will have to be the best player overall going against those of ther countries but I'm not sure how that would work XD If you have a suggestion say it in the comments ^.^ Amost forgot >.< the ages 9-14 lowerschool, 15-19 middle school, 20 college(you don't age unless you want to) Also, the graduation days for Funka, Miyanka, and Miyagi are the first Sunday of June. If you do not want to leave the school you can talk to your teachers and then your teacher will tell this to the principal who will then direct it to me and i will decided if you will graduate or not I know long process but I must be notified before The first Sunday of June or you will automatically graduate. Tournaments: I believe that the tournaments will be held at different times. Miyanka tournaments will be held the first Sunday of the month. Miyagi and Funka school Tournaments(not rival tournamnts) will take place second Sunday of the month, and Mikado University Tournaments will be held the third Sunday of the month. Needed NPC's: *Miyanka: Math Teacher: Open Science Teacher Open: Reading Teacher: Open Principal: Open MC/Commentator for tournaments that happen in Miyanka(Like Paruko pretty Much): Open *Miyagi: Math Teacher: Open Science Teacher Open: Reading Teacher: Open Principal: Open MC/Commentator for tournaments that happen in Miyagi: Open *Funka: Math Teacher: Open Science Teacher Open: Reading Teacher: Open Principal: Open MC/Commentator for tournaments that happen in Funka: Open *Mikado University: Math Teacher: Open Science Teacher Open: Reading Teacher: Open Principal: Open MC/Commentator for tournaments that happen in Mikado Universities: Open *Important I can not start the RP until i have all of the NPC's Post you characters and NPC's at the link below and wall post me about the RP on the link below also: http://buddyfightfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GX_Prodigy/My_RP_BF_Drive(Buddyfight_Drive) Character Template: Name: Apearance: Age: School: Personality: Goal(Optional): Deck: Category:Blog posts